What is This?
by IronicIsolation
Summary: Yugi is killed one night while walking home. But was he really killed? Where is he know? And whats has caused some of his changes?......Yugi/Yami, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, Seto/Jou...maybe Some Tristan/Duke M/M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

IronicIsolation: Hi I hope you like it!  
Parrings: Yugi/Yami, Bakura/Ryou,Marik/Malik,Seto/Jou and maybe later Tristan/Duke.  
Disclamer: I DON"T OWN YUGIOH!! (tears)

Yugi

Running. Is it all I do? Do I always run from my fears. I look back to see three blurry shapes running towards me. I get scared.. One starts to get closer. I scream in pain as the man are beast shoves a knife into my back. The man is joined by another and the start to stripe me of my cloths. But when they get to my puzzle I shriek and curl around it. They try to peal me out of my protective ball, but I will not let them.

They finally give up and start to cut my back in some pattern. I can't remember anymore theirs to much pain. I give one more blood hurtaling svream as my world goes black.

……

I wake to this exasting pain from my back. I try to sit up but end up falling back down on something white. I take a minute to look at my suroundings. It's a large room with a stand to my right and a dresser to my left. There are two doors in this room. I'm guesing one is the way I out. I try to sit up again much more slowly and I realise that there is something else on my back.

I look back and see to two wing s projecting from my back with the tips the same color of my eyes. I look up when I hear the door start to open and I back up to the head of the bed. Then a another one with wings enters. His doe like eyes look at mine and he smiles kindly at me. "How are you? Do you feel better?" He asks as he sits down on the side of the bed. I open my mouth to speak but I choke on a sob as I remember what happened to me and how my life was. Then suddenly my eyes go wide as I remember that my sister would be home by know and start to worry. I hurry to get out of the bed but the person stops me. "Don't move. You will hurt your back more." He says in a gentle tone. I look at him with tear filled eyes and I finally let them fall. He picks me up and holds me while I cry. After I am done crying I start to hear a growling noise and I shake with fear. He notices and looks down at me with a confused face. "W-whats t-that?" I ask shakely.

He looks at me confused again then starts to listen the n gasp. Then he yells at some person at the door saying.."Bakura! Stop It! Your Scareing The Poor Boy!" The persom know as Bakura comes in and I am surprised to see is looks so much loke the one who is holding me and I blush slightly remebering what positions we are in know.

"Well! Its Not My Fault! He's The One That's Asking For It!" I cringe at the tone of voice this Bakura used towards the nicer one. "Give It A Rest Bakura! He Was Scared!" Bakura growls. "But Ryou!" "No Buts Out! Go See If Marik or Malik Need Something!"  
Bakura leaves but not before glaring at me. The one know as Ryou sighs and whis wings fall back.

"Sorry" I murmer. He looks at me questionably. "What are you sorry For you did nothing wrong." He smiles kindly at me. "Whats your name?" He asks me. I quickly answer. "Yugi" He smiles at me again I think if he smiles like that again his face will be stuck in a smile. "Well Yugi I'm Ryou its very nice to meet you." I only nod and look away. "What's wrong?" He asks with concern I his tone and face. I only shake my head as I let my tears fall from my eyes to form purple gems on the sheets. My eyes go wide when I see this and I back away a bit. Ryou chuckles from behind me and I look at him with a questioning look. "Its normal. Trust me." I still look at him funny. Ryou in return sighs then smiles at me brightly. "Come on lets go meet the others." He says happily and starts to lead be somewhere. I am look around and think…'Where am I, and what did I get myself into this time'………….

TBC

IronicIsolation: What ya think be honest! Just no flames PLEASE! Honestly if you think I should change something say so! I only need good coments or sugestions.Sorry for any misspelled words! Till next time!


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

IronicIsoaltion: Here is the next chapter for ya!  
Disclamer:I DON"T OWN YGO!!! (cries in corner)

RYOU  
'He looks so scared.' I turn around and look at Yugi again.' I wonder why he is so afraid' I look forwad again as i lead Yugi to meet the rest of my friends. 'I wonder why Bakura was being such an ass back there?' i sigh 'He's probally just jealous again' I look over my shoulder again to look at Yugi.

'Of course i was so scared when i woke up here to. to come face to face with Bakura' I shiver at the memory. 'Bakura was so cold hearted then' I smirk. 'But not as cold hearted as Seto was.' I look down as i feel something pull on my sleeve.

"Why did you stop?" comes Yugi's afraid and almost hesitant voice. I look down at him for a second. 'I didn't know i stopped...He must be afraid he did something wrong!

Yugi  
'I wonder if i did or said something wrong.' I look up at Ryou again as we just stand here for a couple of minutes. ' I can't take this waiting' I tug on Ryous sleeve to get his attention and i say slowly..."Why did you stoip?" he just stares at me. I gringe back a little at the werid stare he gives me.

Then he smiles at me again. "I'm sorry i was just thinking of something." he smiles one more time then starts to lead me somewhere again.

"Ryou?" I ask shackily. "Yes" he replies calmly. I gulp. " Who was that who came in that room earlier?"  
Ryou smiles back at me and i look at him confused. "That was Bakura. He's my boyfriend." He says proudly. I blush. "oh"  
Ryou smiles at me again and luaghs a little. and after a while i laugh a little as well. "So Yugi you want to go meet some of my friends?"

I look at him for a moment with a blank look and he starts to shirt from one foot to the next. "umm...Sure" I reply unsure. 'He smiles at me again."Great!" He starts to lead me down another hall. "Umm.. Ryou?" "Hmm" he says. "Where exactly are we going anyway?"

Ryou smiles at me yet again over he shoulder "In the game room come on" He pulls me down the hall and into another corridor.

Ryou smiles and stops infront of another door. He smiles at me again and starts to open the door. "Where here" I look around the game room and the walls are Dark blue with silver here and ther eand the carpet is silver whit games everywhere. Ther are two other people in the room one is sandy blonde with honey brown eyes and his wings are whits but have bits of a honey brown here and there. The other was also blonde with purple/violet eyes and whits wings with the tips diped in purple and hints of purple here and ther. '

They are challengeing each other to a game of pool. They smile at Ryou and say 'Hello' and they both look at me in confusion. Ryou hits the in the arm and says "Don't be rude!" Then the taller of the two blondes says.."Hi I'm Jou!" He smiles at me. I smile back and say.." Hi Jou I'm Yugi" Ryou smiles at me and moves to the other side of the table near Jou. The other blonde comes to stand infront of me and smiles.

"Hi I'm Malik" he extends his hand and smiles again. I shake his hand and smile at him. "Hello" He smiles wider and starts to circle me. Then he smacks me butt and grabs it. I 'eep!' and jumo a bit. "AW! Hes so CUTE!" Malik says and Ryou and Jou Fall the floor laughing.

"M-Malik...s-stop...y-your...s-scareing...h-him!" Ryou says between laughs. "Y-ya!" Jou says as well. Malik just sticks his tongue out at them and huges me from behind drawing me closer to him so my backs to his chest. I blush hard and use my bangs to hide my face. "Malik bends down and licks my ear a bit causeing me to blush deeper. "Now,now don't hide your pretty eyes" he was while he moves my bangs behind my ear. "Thats better"

He says as he barries his face in my hair." You smell good to!" Ryou and Jou just laugh harder on the ground while Malik wraps his wings around me as well.

Then Malik yelps and pulls away in favor of holding the back of his head. Behind Malik is a taller version of him with wilder blonde hair and dark purple eyes his wings black and you can barrly see some purple in them. "Malik what are you doing?" The other bites out.

Malik looks innocently at the other. "I was just gretting a new friend Marik" Marik Looks confused and looks behind Malik to me. His jaw drops to the floor. "Wow he looks like Yam's " I look at him in confusion as he bends down and runs his hand through my hair. "You know Yami hates that nickname." Malik says. 'Whos a Yami' I wonder silently to myself.

Marik stands up then turns toMalik and crushes his lips to his in a ferce kiss. I blush and turn my head away and Ryou and Jou just groan. Marik whispers something in Maliks ear causing Malik to moan. Then Marik pulls Malik out the door and shuts is quickly.

"Those to need to slow down a bit!" Jou says. "Well I remeber when it took us atleast two hours to get you and Seto out of your room" Jou blushes. "Not as long as it took us to get you and Bakura off each other" Ryou blushes darkly. I just smile and whatck them. "Anyway what ya gies wanna do?" Jou says looking at me and Rou. I just shrug while Ryou looks in thought. "How about we play 'Sequence'" Jou groans. " You know you always win!" "Thats true but i want to see is Yugi and bet me." Ryou smiles at me. Jou looks at me and smiles."Alright!" He runs off to get the game while ryou and i get on the floor. Jou comes back and sits down wih the game.

We play the game several times and I win the second and third time and Ryou won the first. Jou stretched and stands up. "How about a movie guys." Jou says as he stands ad walks to the TV. Ryou shrugs and sits on the couch. "Sure" I stand and sit on the floor so my back rest on the front of the coach. " Any suggestions" Jou asks over his shoulder. "How about...'Bats' " I look at Ryou. "What?"

I ask confused. Jou takes out the movie. "Its a horror movie" Jou sits bebind me with his legs on either side of my body, then picks me up and he puts me in his lap. I blush a bit but i lean against his chest. Ryou leans his head on Jou's shoulder and puts his hand on my leg.

And know i relise this people my friends know my pain.Maybe even share some of it. They're trying to make me more comfortable.To become more relaxed around them and accept there freindship and help. I smile and snuggle closer to Jou and Ryou as the movies begins.

TBC

IronicIsolation: Hope you like! If you want a Malik and Marik leoman then update! No flames! Love Ya Peeps!  
Till Next Time!!!!!!!


	3. Next?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

IronicIsolation: Next chapter! As promised Marik/Malik leoman!  
Disclamer:DON"T OWN YGO!!!! 

WITH YUGI/RYOU/JOU THE NEXT MORNINGYugi   
I wake up..wait when did I fall asleep? Anyway…I look behind be and fing Jou with his head leaning against Ryou's and Ryou's head on his shoulder. Jou as his arms wrapped around my waist on his wings are over the back of the couch. Ryou has his legs to his chest and his hands on my knee. His wings are wrapped around himself. I feel movement behind me and I look at Jou to is know awake smiling at me. He then whispers in my ear.."Shhh.. lets give him a bit longer.

I nod and rest my head on Jou's shoulder. Ryou starts to stire and looks up at us and smiles. "I guess we fell asleep." He stands and stretches his wings out before sitting back down.  
"Ya" Jou Says after a yawn. The door creeks open and a short kid with black hair and smoky blue eyes walks in.

The small boy runs to the coach and huges Jou from behind. Jou laughs and smiles at the boy. "Hello there Mokie." "Hey Jou! What Are you gies doing in here so earlier……Oh! Who are you!" The small kid comes infront of the rest of us and stares at me his black with smoky blue wings ruffling behind him. "Hi! I'm Mokuba!" I smile gently at Mokuba and reply…"Hello there Mokuba I'm Yugi." Mokuba smiles wide at me.

Then he turns to Jou. "Brothers looking for you. He seems mad for some reason.." Jou goes pale. "Did he look in here yet?" Mokuba just shakes his head. Ryou stands up and looks at all of us. "Anybody want to go swimming?" Jou brightens up and so does Mokuba. "YA!" The both reply. Ryou looks at me.."Yugi you want to come?" I nod my head and Ryou smiled.

"Ok we will meet at the pool in a half an hour" Ryou says and Jou and Makuba nod. Then they leave to get ready. "Come on Yugi. We can find you a pair swim shorts that will fit." Ryou smiles and leads me to the room I woke up in.

TBC   
IronicIsolation: sorry for the short chapter but i had to cut out a few parts to check out the full story with malik/marik lemon go to and look me up at Flames Angel! JA!


	4. Swimming?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

IronicIsolation: On With The Fic!  
Disclaimer: DON"T OWN YGO!

WITH RYOU AND YUGI  
Yugi Pov  
I walk beside Ryou and wonder whats wrong with Jou. And who is this Seto that mad Jou look so sad and afraid? All these questions and more race through my head. "Yugi? Yugi? Yugi!'" I jump a bit. I guess i didn't here Ryou calling me. Go figure. "Yugi come on. We have to meet Jou and Mokuba in a few minutes." I nod my head.

We walk into what i guess is Ryou's and ...what's hie name again? oh yes Bakura's room.  
Ryou walks over to the dresser and pulls out two pairs on swim trunks. One a light purple the other a dull gray. "Here yugi you can change in the bathroom." He hands me the shorts and pushes me into the derection ofwhat i guess is the bathroom.

I walk in and find the bathroom enormous. The room tiles are black. And the floor has a smokey gray carpet and tiles on it. There is a huge tube in one corner. Big enuff tio fit six people comfortably. The shower is enofmouse as wel it takes up a good space about eight people could stand in it.

I stand there with my mouth wide open looking around the bathroom before i walk in. I look at my reflection in the mirror as I remove my shirt to look at my back. I see my wings and the scars that adorn my back. I sigh as i remove my pantsin favor of putting on my swim trunks.

I take one last look at my back and my past as i resit the one pom i hold close...  
This memory of mine..  
Is hidden inside..  
I had friends help..  
To try to get ride of that memory,  
I refused there help.  
But they still tried..  
Till I shunned them out.  
They still try to talk to me..  
But I'm in my own little world.  
Can't they see that?  
I'll stay there till the day I die.  
To see you once again..  
I'll wait not to long..  
So will you come back..  
To take me with you?  
I'll wait a couple more years,  
So Please...  
HURRY UP.

I let one tear fall down my cheek as i remeber the day my sister wrote that poem after our loved ones died in a fire. I whip my eyes with the back of my hand before opening the door and stepping out. Ryou stands up and smiles at me. He already dressed in his trunks. "Ready Yugi?" He asks with a smile. I smile back and nod. He smiles wider then takes my hand and leads my through more hallways.

Then we come to a big set of double doors. Ryou opens it to reveal a huge pool. The walls are in a light blue and white tiles as well as the floor. But the tileing of the pool is agua and dark blue.Jou and Mokuba are already in the pool. Jou with black trunks on and Mokuba with a blue.

Jou looks up and smiles at us and potions for us to come is. Ryou tugs my hand and i follow behind him. "Hey guts what took ya?" Jou asks with a goofy grin. Ryou smiles and replies, "Oh nothing." Ryou climes in over the edge and i just sit on the edge. Jou looks at me funny. "What?" I ask looking at him. "Why aren't you getting in?" Jou asks while he tilts his head to the side. I shrug and say. "I really don't know how to swim."

"Well come on! I'll teach you." I look at him for a second before slowy sliding in. Jou smiles at me and takes one of my hands and leads me out a bit. "use your wings to help you stay a float." I flap my fings a bit and find it does help. "Now kick your feet back and forth." I do as he says and stay a float better.

Jou then lets go of my hands and steps away a bit. then smiles as i stay a float. " See its not that hard!" I smile at him and swim towards the edge. "Hey were ya goin?" Jou looks at me confused. "To the edge for a bit." I say back over my shoulder as i pull myself onto the edge.

As i look over i see Mokuba and Ryou splashing each other and Jou going over to join them. "Well, Well, Well. Who is this?" A voice says from behind me causing me to jump a bit. "Hey Yam's you coming in?!" Jou asks. 'Yam's so this is Yami?' I turn around to see a some what tall man with the same hair as me but a bit more blond bangs and tanned skin and deep blood red eyes.

"In a second Jou" Yami calls back. He smiles down at me and i blush a bit. "So i don't believe we've met yet. I'm Yami." He sits beside me. "And you are?" He asks lifting an eyebrow. "Yugi" I say shyly. "Well Yugi are you going to come in?" I shake my head no. "And whys that?" "Because i'm getting a little tired."

"Well little one would you like me to bring you back to your room?" I look at him confused. "I don't have a room" "yes you do." Ryou says from behind us. I look at him. "your shareing one with Yami." "I am" i look at him again and he just winks. "Well then I'll show you to our room." Yami stands then offers me his hand. I look at it then at ryou who tells me to go on. I look back at his hand and take it. He helps me up but doesn't let go.

He starts to pull me out into the hall. We go through many hall ways till we got to a dark purple almost black door. Yami unfolds his deep purple with some black wings out and unlocks the door.

We walk into a room that is red and purple. the Walls are a deep purple and the bed is huge with red silk sheets. Yami walks over to the dresser and pulls out a pair of violet sleeping pants then hands them to me. I take them and change. I turn around to go put my swim trunks in the hamper i saw when i feel his hands on my back.

I here him gasp as i shiver from the touch. "W-what happened" I just turn and look over my sholder. "All my lofe i was bullied my back is one of the results of there work." I smile sadly at him and start to walk away until i fell to strong arms wrap around my waist and a voice whisper in my ear...

"You will never be alone again..."

TBC

IronicIsolation:What ya think? Sorry for any mispelled words.Poem was by me!! Please R&R! PLEASE!!  
Well till next time  
JA!


	5. Share?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

DISCLAMER: I don't own Yugioh! 

Yugi Pov.

" You shall never be alone again." Yami whispered ever so close to me ear. "You shall be safe, the bathroom is through that door, you may change and or take a shower if you please." He said while he gently pushed me towards the door, after handing me a pair of sleeping pants.

Whispering a thank you over my shoulder I shut the door quietly behind. Looking around the bathroom I see red tiled walls and black tiled floors. Come to think of it this bathroom looks almost exactly like Ryou's. Shrugging I remove my trunks after sitting the pants Yami gave me on the counter.

Walking over to the shower I step in and let the water slowly cascade down my worn out body. Ruffling my feathers as they start to drop because of all the water, after shaking them out a bit I reach for the bottle of shampoo I saw earlier only to find it missing. That is when I noticed a pair of arms slowly encircle my waist. Blushing a bright red I looking into those blood eyes.

Yami stares right back into my soft purple eyes before he takes the shampoo and slowly massages it into my scalp. I purr and bit and Yami chuckles as he rinses my dropping locks. Moving for the body wash he slowly scrubs down my body taking extra care of my back and wings. 

After he was finished I was about to fall asleep, so he picked me up slowly and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower he carries me over to the bed still soaking wet as I fall asleep on his chest.

Yami's Pov  
(when Yugi's asleep) 

'How can some one do this to my angel? wait my angel! well he is staying with me, and I do like him a bit' I once again look over at my perfect angel and watch him sleep peacefully on my chest. 'He can look so lost at times, so scared. well he's new but still...(sigh) I guess his human life must have been pretty terrible.' running my fingers through is soft hair I continue thinking till it is late. 'maybe I should try to sleep myself.' giving on last look at Yugi I snuggle up closer to his warmth and fall into a peaceful sleep.

Yugi's Pov. 

Waking up in bed...'wait when did I get in bed?' Looking at my surroundings 'I was in Yami's room...Yami! oh gosh were is he?' Looking down beside me I find him fast asleep. ' He looks so beautiful... wait did I just think that?'..'well it's true. I guess.' Taking one last look I turn to get out of bed but relies I can't because someone's arm is around my waist...my NACKED! waist. 'OMG! I haven't been warring any close!...ooo my god!'

Beside me Yami stirs with a moan making be blush harder. Blinking a couple times he stares at me and smiles softly. "Good morning little one, did you sleep well?" nodding my blush gets deeper as he pulls me closer. I give a slight Eep! as I feel his chest to my back. He just chuckles down at me and kisses my noise which makes me go crossed eye. "Come on little one we should probably get dressed and see what the others are doing." nodding I stand up blushing a darker shade when he stared for a couple minutes. "Yami? do you have any cloths that I can borrow?" I ask hesitantly. He shakes his head a couple times before smiling and going to the closet to pull out a pair of white jeans with a blue top. "Here you are. You can change in the bathroom if you like.

Running off I can hear him laugh a bit at my antics. Looking the articles over I see that the jeans have holes over both the knees. All down the leg on the right, and all up the left side. Blushing I pull on the jeans then inspect the shirt. The shirt wasn't too bad except the fact I had to buckle all twelve of the buckles so is would fit right.

After looking over the outfit one last time and running my fingers through my hair, I walked out and looked over Yami's outfit which was similar to mine except the jeans were black and the top was a dark purple. "Are you ready Yugi?" nodding once more I followed Yami out into the hall closing the door silently behind. I had to jog to keep up with Yami's fast strides. When he sees this though he slows down a bit, 

"Yami? where are we going exactly?" looking up at him. "We are going to the game room to see if anyone's there. Why do you ask." he says rising a brow in my direction. "Oh no reason." going back to the comfortable silence I take this chance to look around the hallways finding many paintings and artwork.

"We are here." looking up. We are here. 'Wow I didn't notice I was so deep in thought.' "Are you coming? " looking up into his questioning eyes I smile at him and follow him into the room were I am tackled down by an overly hyper Malik. "Yugi! Were have you been!? I missed you!" Malik says while snuggling into my chest on the floor with his wings wrapped tightly around me.

Yami just moves over and sits on the couch next to Jou, "Hey Yami, how'd things go last night?" Yami just shrugs and looks at the game of pool Ryou and Mokuba are playing. "Ok Malik get off me can't breath!" I say through laughs. But all Malik does is snuggle closer. I sigh and just sit there and wait. "Malik" Malik looks at me then pouts. "Fine" He slowly gets up then before I can stand up my self he throws me over his shoulder then deposits me on his lap after he sits down on a chair.

Blushing slightly I look back at him and give him a questioning look. He just shrugs and rests his chin on my shoulder. I just roll my eyes and say hi to the others who respond back with a hello. Then Yami stands up and walks over to the door. We all give him a questioning look, but he says he has to meet the others in a bit for some meeting.

I look at everyone and they all just nod. He walks out then closes the door quietly behind himself. "So what do you guys want to too now?" Jou asks with a yawn. Mokuba comes over and sits on Jou's lap while Ryou sits down beside sits next to Jou taking Yami's old spot. "Why don't you tells us what is going on between you and Seto, Jou?" Mokuba asks while looking up at him. Jou sighs and rests his shin on his shoulder.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jou says as he closes his eyes. "Come on Jou if you tell someone it will make you fell better." Ryou says as he places a hand on his shoulder. Jou opens one eye and looks around at all of us a little unsure, but he continued. "Well Seto and I get into a huge fight….which he ended up hitting me and well I hit him back pretty hard…..and we've been fighting ever since……" Jou says as one tear makes its way down his cheek before Ryou whips it away before it becomes solid.

"Oh Jou." I jump out of Malik's lap and give Jou a hug from behind. Malik comes up to the side and starts to run his fingers through Jou's hair trying to calm him, while Ryou puts and arm around his shoulder and Mokuba wraps his arms around his waist. "So that's why you have always have bruises when you come to see us" Malik says worriedly. "Yes" Jou says sniffling a bit. We stayed like this the rest of the day and eventually Malik sat on the other side of Jou with his arm around him, and I on Malik's lap running my fingers through his hair. We all fell asleep in these positions comforting Jou in this way.

And when we wake up the next morning we will have quit a surprise waiting for us……………….

TBC

IronicIsoaltion: So what did you guys think? If you have any questions just ask. If you have any suggestions just say so. Well until next time!  
Oh and before I forget please review!


	6. Surprise?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Disclaimer Don't own YGO! sigh

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts' 

Yugi's Pov

Waking up and looking up from my position on malik's lap I find out that I am not the only one awake in the room. There is a tall burnet looking over the back of the couch with a sincere look on his handsome face. But when he releases I'm awake he scowls at me and starts to growl, I struggle a bit to get out of malik's arms but I can't. He's holding me to tight.

Other Pov

"Seto?" Mokuba head rises from Joey's chest.  
"What are you doing here?" Mokuba is instantly awake and looking at me with a mix curiousness and fear in his eyes.  
"Hn. Just seeing where you were." Seto says as he turns tail and leaves the room, but not before sending a nasty leer at Jou over his shoulder. As the door shuts behind him I suddenly find myself with a lap full of Mokuba. Begging me not to tell Jou about what happened a few seconds ago. I nod and give him a small smile.  
"Should we wake the others." I say looking around at everyone still sound asleep unaware of what had just taken place.

At Mokuba's nod we start our task in waking everyone up. Ryou was fairly easy because we only had to shake his shoulder and he woke up with a stretch of his long white wings. Jou and Malik however were proving a great challenge for the three of us.

"Maybe we should just let them sleep." Ryou says while looking over the two blondes. "But I can't exactly get up and move." I say while glaring down at Malik's arms, This causing them to giggle, and successfully waking up Jou. "What's going on?" Jou says as he yawns and whips the sleep from his eyes. "Finally!" Mokuba says with a smile on his face. "We've been trying to wake you two up for awhile know." Jou yawns again and blinks at us owlishly. "Who's we?" Mokuba points to Malik, who still has Yugi trapped. Jou smirks at Yugi a bit. "Needs some help?" Yugi looks down and blushes slightly while nodding.

Malik tightens his arms and whispers slightly into his ear, "Are you sure?" causing Yugi to squeak and jump as far as he could. The others were laughing while Yugi was silently glaring at Malik and demanding him to let him go. Malik did eventually with a small chuckle, while Yugi moves and sits down next to Ryou on the other side of the couch. "So Mean!" Yugi just turns to him and sticks his tongue out, and Malik returns the gesture.

Ryou smiles at Yugi and looks around the room at the clock, and blinks at it. " Guys its only 4:00 am" Yugi looks at the clock as well. And Jou turns to them with a wide eyed expression. "You mean you guys woke me up BEFORE noon!" This causing a round of giggles, and one glare from Jou, telling all to shut it. After all the giggling had stopped, Ryou suggested we all should go back to our rooms. Jou looked slightly nervous at that, but Mokuba quickly said that he could stay with him and have a sleepover. Jou smiled at him with a thank you and soon he says being pulled out of the room by at an excited Mokuba. Both saying goodbye and Mokuba giving Yugi one last pleading look, before they disappeared around the corner.

Yugi understood and decided to talk to Mokuba about what they say later. Malik stood with a stretch, catching Yugi's attention. "I should be getting back to" Smirking down at Yugi he asks, "Like to come with me?" yugi blushes deep red and quickly shakes his head, causing Malik to pout. "Please???" Yugi once again shakes his head and Malik sighs. "Fine, but I'm not leaving without a hug." Before Yugi and react he is swept up into Malik's arm and placed back down before he can blink. "See you two later." And with that and a small smirk he was out the door and on to his room.

Ryou looks over at yugi and smiles, "Shall we then"" He says with a small chuckle. Yugi nods and stands us while stretching his sore wings. Ryou stands up as well and walks to the door, looking over his shoulder he smiles, "Coming?" Yugi quickly nods and follows him out the door and down the hall. They stay silent for awhile until ryou quietly says, "You are really starting to open up more, you know?" Yugi looks up at curiously, as Ryou continues, "What I mean is, you act as if you fell more comfortable around all of us." Yugi looks down at the floor, before looking back at Ryou who is smiling down at him and Yugi can't help it but to return the gesture. Causing Ryou's smile, if possible, to get bigger.

They walked down the hallway in comfortable silence once more, before Ryou stopped, "Can you remember your way from here?" Yugi looks at him and nods slightly. Ryou smiles once more before disappearing behind his bedroom door. Yugi walks down the hall to his room, with troubled thoughts, 'So if that was Set earlier, why was he just looking at Jou like that?' Yugi continued with these troubled thoughts all the way to his room, were he stood outside the door for awhile. "Are you coming inside?" Yugi jumps and quickly looks up to find Yami standing there with only his boxers on. Yugi looks away and blushes darkly. Yami chuckles above him, and steps away from the door, "Come in." Yugi runs inside, causing another chuckle from Yami. "Where were you?" Yami asked, curiosity dripping from his voice. Yugi turns around clad in a pair of sleeping pants, causing Yami to blink,' When did he change?'

"We fell asleep in the game room." Yami blinked again, shaking his head slightly, "Again?" Yugi nods. "Are you making a habit out of this?" Yugi looks at him and blushes, slightly before walking over to the bed, with a shrug. Yami follows him and lays down, while Yugi stands by the side. Yami looks at his curiously, before raising on his elbow and wrapping his free arm around his waist, before pulling Yugi down to join him on the bed. This of course got him a squeak from Yugi. Yami smiled down at him, while Yugi looked up at him, a blush gently coloring his cheeks. Yami pulled Yugi closer so he was resting on his chest, Yugi stiffened for a second before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Yami looks down at Yugi, memorizing ever detail, before leaning don and kissing his brow and allowing his eyes to close, to fallow his partner into the land of dreams. 

PLEASE R&R!  
LOVE YOU ALL!  
JA!


	7. Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Thank you to all who have stayed loyal to me! for them, they get free cookies! hands out cookies Well anyway…..ON WITH THE FIC!

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh! hides in closet 

With Yugi and Yami Waking up feeling warm and protected, Yugi slowly opens his wide amice eyes to stare directly at Yami's tanned chest. With a soft blush he tries to wiggle away from him only to be pulled deeper into a warming embrace. Pouting lightly Yugi looks up at Yami intending to wake up his sleeping partner only to find to deep ruby eyes looking down at him happily.

"Good morning" Yami says smiling warmly down at his little angel. Blushing a deep shade of crimson yugi shyly looks up at Yami "Mornin" Yami chuckles and kisses Yugi on the cheek only causing him to blush more, "You know your cute when you blush" This statement caused Yugi to turn and even brighter shade of red and try to hide his face in the covers.

" I really mean it Yugi" Gently grasping his jaw and raises his head to stare directly into his eyes, and with a small smile kisses him gently. Yugi shocked at first, slowly responds to the loving kiss. Yami quickly takes control of the kisses, licking Yugi's bottom lip asking for entrance. Gasping, Yugi opened his mouth to Yami's questioning tongue.

Yami growls lustily in the back of his throat and crawls on top of Yugi, Yugi in response moans quietly wrapping pale arms around a tan neck. Moaning Yami moves away from Yugi's sweet mouth and trails kisses down the side of his neck, stopping to suck at the junction between neck and shoulder. Yugi throws his head back and releases and throaty moan into the silent bedroom.

Going back up to yugi and surging kisses, automatically gaining entrance to his mouth. Tongues battling and moans mingling, this is the scene that was interrupted by an of so persistent Malik.

Knocking on the door, debating wither or not to break it down, "Is there anyone in there!?, Hello!? If you can hear my I need Yugi!" Malik impatiently yells through the solid oak doors.

Yami sighs in frustration, while Yugi is turning fifty different shades of red, pushing up on Yami's chest trying to escape. Seeing that the moment is ruined, Yami slowly rolls off of Yugi and runs a hand through is shaggy hair, "Go on before Malik breaks that damned door down" Hurriedly changing into worn out jeans and a tight violet sweater, folding his wings comfortable on his back, Yugi turns around to stare blankly at Yami before slowly closing the distance between them. Reaching out Yugi gently brushes wild blonde bangs behind Yami's slightly pointed ear, as ruby eyes move up to stare into innocent violet.

" I'll see you later?" Smiling lightly Yugi turns around to walk towards the door that is still being pounded on, only to get about halfway there before being swept up into a pare of strong tanned arms. "Try not to fall asleep in the game room anymore, alright little one? " Smirking Yami leans down to steal a quick kiss, before pushing to the door.

""Have fun the Mali" Chuckling lightly Yami goes about his morning routines, for he has a meeting later with Seto, Marik, and Bakura. Yugi nods absently still unbelieving on what had just went on "Alright, I'll try not to" smiling he slowly exists the room, only to be staring face to face with a slightly annoyed Malik.

Smiling nervously Yugi stares up at Malik with his best puppy- dog eyes " How are you this morning?"……. 

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! smiles happily   
I'll Update Soon  
Love You All!  
JA!


	8. Hmm

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Disclamer: I Do Not Own Yugioh...tears

Hey Guys! Sorry its takin me so long to update but well sports and all, its been driving me insane! Plus i am traveling a bit tomorrow so i thought i might want to update before i go.  
Anyway ON WITH THE MADNESS1

Smiling nervously Yugi stares up at Malik with his best puppy- dog eyes " How are you this morning?"…….  
"How am I? I am worried sick! come on!" Grabbing yugi malik runs down the hall to run right into Bakura, falling right ontop of him. "Ow! " pushing himself up lightly while rubbing the back of his head, Malik stares down at the person he landed on, eyes wide "ummm...hi ya Bakura" Bakura grunts pushing malik onto the floor whild dusting himself off, before looking over in Yugi's direction with a evil smirk "Oh? and what and what do we have here?" Slowly circling his new pray, admiring his little form.

Yugi who uptill now was just standing in the corner watching, is now stock still and quivering in fear, he has not yet forgot the cruel treatment he recieved when he first ment Bakura. Trying to break away and scoot closer to Malik, but with no sucess as bakura forcifully pushed him into the wall pinning him there, "whats wrong little one? afraid? "smirking cruelly and leaning down to run his tongue along the long colum of Yugi's neck.

Malik sat there stock still, staring at bakura, trying to think of a plan to help his little bud out, drawing up a blank Malik did the first thing he could think of, he went to find either Yami or Ryou, those were the only two people who would be able to save yugi at this point.

Yugi, watched as Malik ran around the corner with wide eyes, whimpering softly at being left alone. "Well little one, i do believe you owe be some for getting between me and my little angel" Bakura purred right against yugi's trembling lips, before capturing them, forcing yugi's mouth open and letting his tongue roam around not paying attention to the world around him.

Eyes about ready to pop out of his sockets by the sudden surprise from the kiss, Yugi tries to wiggle his way out. Whimpering when he relizes that he is to weak to fight. Bakura thinking that the whimper was from pleasure, smirks to himself, running his fingers up Yugi's stomach.

But just as that hand was getting closer to Yugi's nipples, Bakura was sent flying across the room by a pissed off Yami. After bakura being thrown off of him, yugi slowly collapsed to the floor breathing heavily unable to stand on his own any longer.

Malik quickly going over to assist his fallen companion as Yami stalked over to deal with the fallen albino, eyes turing a deeper shade of ruby as wings spread out dangerously. "Are you ok, Yugi?" Doing a qick check over of Yugi's physical status and finding nothing wrong, Malik looks into Yugi's eyes finding them clouded over with confusion and slight fear' "what...??" Shaking lightly trying to gain his thought proccess back, Yugi stands using the wall and malik as support. "I sadi are you ok? he didn't hurt you did he?" 

"No, i think i'm alright" Yugi slowly run a shaking hand through his tri-colored locks, slowly moving his vision to an enraged Yami and and just as enraged Bakura. "They won't do anything drastic, right?" "I hope not, but you never know, when Bakura's horny and Yami's irrated, anything can happen. I suggest we just sit here and wait on the side lines for now,K?" Smiling a big tooth grin, Malik leans against the wall arms crossed anticpating the battle that is to come. "Shoudln't we try to stop them? Or atleast try to calm them down a bit?" "hmmm. Nope! Besides i want to see who wins!" Smirking down at Yugi with a glint in his eye Malik, returns his eyes to the arguing pair, as Yugi debats wheither or not to stop the fight, or to run and get Ryou for help.

Ok thats it for now..i know it kinda sucks but ya its like extremely early and i need to get some sleep before the train leaves! Well lets see what happens when i get back, i might just need to fix this chappy up a bit! Thanks for the reviews, they keep me goin!  
JA EVEYBODY!


End file.
